Overwitch
by TheFleet
Summary: What happens when a problem in Tracer's chronal accelerator throws the Overwatch team across time and space? Read and Review is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

[July 15th, 2077, Watchpoint Gibraltar]

"Ooooh Winston..." Tracer's shrill cockney accent echoed throughout the laboratory of the recently and hastily restored Watchpoint Gibraltar as the pilot strutted inside tapping her chestpiece rhythmically. While appreciative of his good friend's company, Overwatch's resident scientist and gorilla was occasionally irked by Tracer's tendency and deliberacy to rustle his jimmies. Nonetheless, with a small sigh and a roll of the eyes, the Gorilla came over to see what the problem was. At the entrance of the lab, which was currently the most functioning module, Genji meditated while Torbjorn hammered and welded at Reinhardt's new armor, freshly reclaimed after its former master was laid to rest.

"What's wrong now...?" Winston asked as he looked over at Tracer's blinking chestlight. "Oh. That."

"Yeah."

"How long has that been happening for?"

"Uhhh... hmm... eh... thirty minutes? Give or take five."

"Okay." Winston nodded as he moved over to the intercom. "Angela? I need a stretcher. Tracer's chronal accelerator is having some problems. I might need to have you on deck to."

The doctor came in a few minutes later, helped by Ana. The kindly old woman was followed by Jack. Even while not in battle, the hardened veteran still wore his tactical visor and carried around his pulse rifle around as though he was ready for a fight.

Then again, Winston thought to himself as he began probing for the problems. Ever since recall, there wasn't a single Overwatch agent who didn't carry their weapon around with them almost 24/7. Genji was never without his sword, Tracer always had pistols holstered and god forbid someone ever tell Reinhardt and Torbjorn to part with their equipment. Heck, the last two probably sleep in their equipment.

"Okay. This is new." Winston thought as he poked around and looked at the power source. "So Tracer, I am starting to narrow things down as to what the problem might be. It's not a power failure, as the Chronal Accelerator was designed to function for over a hundred years. I know that because I designed it."

Winston could have sworn from the brit. Giving her the same look when she offers her bananas, he looked at the problem again.

"Nothing's broken. Which should mean everything should function perfectly fine. Now, let me try and think of... ugh... what the...?"

The light from the Chronal accelerator was glowing brighter in contrast to just a rhythmic beat of flashing on and off. In fact, the light began to grow so bright that Mercy and Ana both had to turn their heads away or risk being blinded by the light. Jack however was rather unperturbed as he nonchalantly walked up to get a closer look, his tactical visor filtering out the light.

"What the hell is going on with that?"

The question went unanswered as Winston too had to look away. From their positions at the entrance, Reinhardt put on his helmet as Torbjorn finished the final repairs, wisely deciding to keep his welding mask on. Genji too had stopped what he was doing to examine what was going on. The fact that all of Winston's friends and comrades had come to crowd around him just made working all the more difficult.

"It's okay! I got thi..."

His words were drowned out as the light soon consumed everything in the room. There was a bright flash and then it was quiet.

[July 15th, 1944]

"Whoa!" Tracer gasped as she was the first one to materialize into existence. The rest of Overwatch promptly followed as they were unceremoniously dumped into the middle of the woods... somewhere.

"Okay. What the hell just happened?" Jack barked immediately as he recomposed himself. Normally outside of battle, the former commander of Overwatch was a bit more laid back and forgiving to errors made. Now, his old grumpy self soon surfaced as he glared at the skies.

"Sorry about that!" Winston called sheepishly as he braced himself for a tongue lashing from Jack. It was to just about everyone's surprise that the scientist didn't get a lecture when Jack pointed right over the gorilla's shoulder.

"Not you." The elderly man said as he pointed in the distance, a bright red beam fired being clearly visible in the distance followed by the sound of gunfire and explosions. "Though Winston, I expect you to fix that damn thing ASAP. First, we deal with whatever it is firing lasers in the middle of nowhere, and after that, someone is going to give me a sitrep on where the hell we are."

"Well, this is just like old times." Winston chuckled as he adjusted his glasses. Weapons were readied around them as a formation was established quickly.

"Reinhardt, Winston, you take point." Jack barked as the former commander once again asserted his position as de facto leader. "Ana and Angela, stay behind. Lena, give me eyes. Genji, Torbjorn. You're with me."

"Ugh, must we use violence again to solve our problems?"

"Who said anything about violence?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow underneath the tactical visor. "I say we asses the situation first, then, we'll crack some heads if that's necessary."

* * *

It took less than about a few minutes of walking and a Tracer's alert over the coms that there was going to be trouble alright.

"Black robot looking thing...?" Genji echoed. Sometimes, the cyborg wished his helmet's visor could make facial expressions just so that he could express to his teammates the incredulity he was feeling right now at Tracer's wording. "So... Omnics?"

"No! Not Omnics! This looks nothing like a O... WHOOOOAAA! It's got lasers!"

There was a tense second of Jack yelling into his communicator and silence coming from the pilot.

"Looks like we've got trouble after all." Jack grumbled. "Pick this up! We're not leaving a teammate to die at whatever damn thing is out there."

Even though the vast majority of their team qualified as senior citizens, it was impressive to see just how quickly Overwatch could move when a teammate's life was threatened. Genji being the fastest naturally would outpace the rest of his slower companions as he took point this time, his visor giving him a clear sight of what was ahead.

It acted like an omnic, looking fairly robotic to him. Yet the color scheme, and the way it was firing lasers everywhere as well as the somewhat spidery design looked nothing like any omnic he had ever seen. Part of him would have been convinced that it may have even an attempt at replicating an organic looking creature simply by nature of how it just looked. After this initial confusion however, the ninja gave a breath of relief as he called to his teammate's.

"Ms. Oxton is okay."

Sure enough, the pilot had only lost her communicator. The speedy brit was dancing circles around whatever it was that was attacking her, shooting her pulse pistols at its legs. Her hands lobbed the pulse bomb straight its underbelly, the resulting explosion causing it to tip over and fall down awkwardly and motionless.

"Heh. Nice one." Winston called as he took a look at what just happened. The tension in the air eased for a moment before coming back tenfold as smiles and grins turned into shock as the Omnic got up again with a metal screech and more lasers.

"Take this thing down!" Jack barked as he dove away from the beams. Ana and Mercy took cover behind Reinhardt as he activated the barrier, the big man giving a satisfied grunt as he saw his shield repel the attack.

"I-I just took it down!" Tracer cried as she dodged more lasers. "That's not fair!"

Regardless of whether or not it was fair, the creature died quickly again as a combination of Winston's Tesla cannon, Jack's helix rockets and Tracer's pulse pistols harried it again with all their might. This effort however came into waste as momentarily it rose as its black surface repaired itself in moments, much to the annoyance of the team.

"How do we kill this thing?! Winston!"

"Uhhh... cursory analysis suggests... USE MORE FIREPOWER!"

"FIREPOWER?! LET A REAL WARRIOR HANDLE THIS."

Dropping his shield, Reinhardt leapt from his position as Mercy and Ana both scrambled to find cover. Landing right on top of their foe, the big man hammered once, the force of his blow shattered the surface sending chunks of powdery substance flying everywhere. Wobbling as though pained, the omnic could not seem to shake Reinhardt off of itself.

The fact that it seemed to be feeling pain, and screeching as a result was a detail not unnoticed by a few members of the team.

"Huh? What is zis?!" Reinhardt suddenly asked as he bought his hammer down again and again. His eye caught a crystal and like how he typically thought about things in context of a fight, something important probably meant he needed to smash it. This time however, maybe it would be useful to take. His massive hands wrapping around the gem, the big man gave a hard yank.

There were few things he ever knew that would provide him a challenge physically, and this was probably one of them. With several titanic pulls, a few stressed grunts and probably another crack in his back, Reinhardt found himself unable to pull the gem free. To his horror, the skin was beginning to regenerate, threatening to engulf his hands.

"Ana!"

"Yes! Yes! YOU'RE EMPOWERED!" The old lady said as she fired her nanoboost straight at the old warrior. His strength multiplied tenfold as power coursed through him.

"THE TROPHY IS MINE!" The big man said as with a mighty roar, the gem came straight undone from the body of his enemy which promptly disintegrated into nothing. Laughing joyously at his feat, the big man held up the gem.

"Looks to be a weakpoint." Torbjorn commented.

"Evaluation seems to support that theory." Winston said as he examined it. "Curious..."

"Alright... so are you eggheads done looking at your diamond?" Tracer asked as she looked up in the sky. In the distance, she could make out small shapes approaching. "Because we got company.

"Fights not over." Jack said as he held his hand up. "Overwatch, prepare for battle."


	2. Chapter 2

"There! I saw it fall there!" Tracer said as she dashed back into the forest, much to the chagrin of Jack who had insisted that the team stay together. Seeing as how he intended to keep his group together, he found himself running after Tracer, with the rest of his teammates following behind at various paces.

"Genji. You're the second fastest. Go make sure she doesn't do something stupid again. Winston, Mercy? You two go as well. You can keep up with her better than any of us."

"At once, Colonel Morrison."

"Right on it sir."

Watching the ninja dart forward in a green blur and the large gorilla leap forward after them along with Mercy flying behind, the old man gave a deep sigh as he stopped his sprint and began to walk forward at a more relaxed pace than his sprint. He looked back to Reinhardt, Ana and Torbjorn who stopped with him. Despite the unknown situation they found themselves in, the four exchanged smiles that lifelong and reunited friends gave one another.

"Well, who is going to break the silence?" Ana asked with a chuckle as she tapped the side of her head. "After all these years, the team is back together, and we can't even chat? Oh don't give me that look Jack, one of these days, that frown is going to pop straight off your head and you will be stuck forever without a mouth."

"When this is the life I live, I don't get to smile often." Jack breathed as he removed his tactical visor. Without his mask, his grizzled face and numerous scars were exposed to the world. In a way, he felt naked but at the same time, he felt familiarity washing over him as Reinhardt uncovered his face, the big man grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Overwatch. Those days? We had many reasons to smile." Reinhardt began. "We just need to give ourselves those reasons again."

"Bring back Overwatch. That is what this is going to about isn't it?" Jack asked as he suddenly frowned deeper.

"Certainly! If my Fareeha was here, she'd die for another chance to fight with her heroes. We did good Jack, we all did good. We secured a generation of peace where our children could grow up. I would gladly lay down the rest of my years left in this world to make sure that happens again."

"And I would fight till my last breath to make sure justice is upheld." Reinhardt agreed as he spoke slowly in his deep baritone, typically a sign of his solemn and deepest feelings . "For almost twenty years, we secured peace and prosperity around the world. I would fight until my last breathes to ensure that could happen again."

"And I don't know about you, but there would be plenty of work to be done for that!" Torbjorn said with a chuckle. "We've already agreed."

"Agreed on what?"

"Agreed to bring back Overwatch. Agreed to help rebuild it again." Ana nodded as she stretched her hand out. "We're going to build it from the ground up again, restore it to its former glory. We're just missing our best part. Our leader. C'mon Jack. Or should I say, Colonel Morrison? Commander Morrison? Whichever you prefer."

There was a long pause from the man wearing the 76 uniform as he fell deep into thought. Just as it appeared he would give an answer Genji appeared again.

"Colonel Morrison?" The cyborg asked, always so insistent on using the titles and ranks he had remembered his comrades by. "We have found the object. But... you may not believe..."

"Stop gawking around with the details and just show me the damn thing." Jack said as his grumpy side came back to him again, interrupting him from his train of thought.

"Very well then. If you follow me."

* * *

"So, is that where our contact went?" Jack asked as they went deep into the forest. In the distance, he could spy out Tracer, Winston and Mercy gathered around the foot of a tall tree.

"One of them." Genji noted as he approached the group already seated. "There were two fliers which Tracer had saw, one of them had lagged behind and randomly fell from the sky. She fell onto a tree, which Dr. Ziegler managed to get her down. It appears that she did fall unconscious from her fall, though the doctor is checking on any possible injuries."

"She? So this wasn't some kind of omnic?" Jack asked. Albeit to be honest, in the distance, he couldn't have identified what he was looking at. It did like vaguely humanoid to him, which probably meant it was either Helix security personnel or Omnics. He had always though the war was over, but when he remembered what was going on in Russia and the fact he had knew there was an operating bastion unit, something in the back of the head always told him they didn't quite beat the machines.

"Entirely human." Genji nodded. "Though Colonel Morrison, it is best if you see yourself."

"Fine then." The old man said as he brushed past Genji and waved for everyone else to clear aside so he could have his look.

Lying down on the ground, a bit beaten up was a pretty girl in a light blue sweater. The less normal part was the things below the thighs. To Jack, it looked as though someone had attached the propellers of a dated aircraft and stuck them right on the legs. Even when he was a child, nobody used propellers anymore on any type of aircraft. Compounded with the fact that while things like jetpacks existed in the place he came from, it typically required the wearer to be wearing ample amounts of padding and protection in case accidents happened, namely falling out of the sky because of equipment failure. To that end, Jack didn't know what the hell this girl was wearing, nor what the hell she was doing. Thankfully, her gentle breathing probably meant she was alright. Turning to Mercy, his first instinct was to congratulate her.

"Nice job on this kid. I can't imagine what she looked like when you found her. Her parents are going to be grateful once you get her back to them."

"I didn't do anything." Mercy said as she looked up. "She was alright when I found her, hanging from that tree."

"That's impossible. From that height, she should have been pancake, tree or no tree." Jack said with a raised eyebrow from underneath his visor.

"Believe it or not, that's how it happened!" Tracer piped up, causing Morrison to glare at her.

"Its not something worth arguing for." Jack said flatly as he looked at the kid. "Okay, does anyone know where we are?"

Silence.

"Excellent. When this kid waits up, we can drop her back to her parents or whatever, and then ask for directions. Of course, when she does wake up, I am going to ask only one person take her home. The last thing I need is for the whole world to know Overwatch is reassembling itself. The Petras act is still in effect, much to I am sure all of our annoyances."

Turning back to the child, the old soldier's eye caught the utility belt which hung at her waist. Kneeling down, he gently opened the pockets and reached inside.

"Humph, maybe she has a cellphone or something which could..."

"Jack...?" Ana asked after watching Morrison suddenly pause his sentence for more than a comfortable moment. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell... is a kid doing with these...?!" Jack asked as his tone fell dangerously menacing as he held up the ammo magazine, a few bullets spilling out for everyone to see. Pocketing the ammunition, the man removed his tactical visor as he looked at the unconscious girl once more.

"Now I am curious for some answers."

* * *

When Nikka finally came to, she felt black and blue all over from the not so pleasant fall straight onto a tree. Aching and aflame with sores, her eyelashes fluttered as she saw the dusk sun.

"Slept well?" An old woman called out to her as she finally realized she was actually sitting comfortably on the ground. In front of her stood an old man. His white hair made his age apparent while the scars reminded her of an experienced veteran. His physique was more powerfully fleshed than the village strongmen Nikka had remembered from her village giving him the appearance of a very powerful man indeed. Next to him was a old woman with the kindest smile that she had ever seen giving her very fond memories of her own grandmother. She looked up at the two of them and asked groggily:

"Who are you?"

''She doesn't know we're Overwatch? Well, good thing we told everyone else to go away. Though, this uniform ain't helping. Too bad its the only thing I've got.'

"My name is Fred. This is my wife Natalie. We found you hanging from that tree. Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah. I am okay. Fred? Natalie? Those aren't names we hear often in Orussia and you two don't look like soldiers. Well, maybe too old." Nikka spilled out, unaware of how unhappy she must have made Jack in that description. "Are you two from Liberion? Like, do you have family here?"

'Liberion...?' Jack almost asked out loud. His age was making him slip, but he managed to catch himself just in time to make his answer sound authentic.

"I am from Liberion." He nodded, not quite sure what that even was. He wasn't even quite sure what Orussia was, though the name sounded like it was something that should be stupidly obvious to him. As of now, he was quite sure if anything this girl would say would make sense, but any information was good information. Especially an answer that could allude to what she is wearing, and what she was talking about.

"Well, it must be terrible being trapped here. We don't see many civilians anymore, so I guess you must have taken a risk coming to help me. Thank you by the way. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"No problem kid." Jack said as he did his best to keep a straight face. If she called him a civilian, that probably means she's military of some kind. By choice or by conscription? He was going to have to find out.

"Are you feeling pain?" Ana asked as she took over, gently stroking Nikka's head. She felt a slight bump as she examined closer, it took all of her inner willpower to point and stare.

"Just a bit. I can stand though... but I don't think I can fly. Ugh... this Striker is ruined." Nikka muttered dejectedly. "Ugh... Aleksandra is going to punish me again."

'Striker. So that's what its called. Never heard of it before though.' Jack thought to himself as he suddenly caught Ana's eye. His eyes focused into narrow slits as he wondered what the hell was up with the furry animal ears on her head.

"Who is Aleksandra?" Jack asked as he took a knee besides the girl. "She punishes you? She doesn't sound like a nice lady."

"Oh don't worry!" Nikka chuckled. "She's my best friend. She just gets sick of it when I destroy equipment. Since the war is going on, we don't get many replacements so we have to fix things."

'War...? Are we in Russia? Is that what Orussia is? No good... we've got more questions now than answers.'

"So then you aren't alone. You think anyone is going to be looking for you?"

"Of course! My friends and squadmates should be coming any minute now. Can we build a fire or something? It'd make their job of locating us easier."

"Sure, but first, you got to answer one question for us." Jack said as he adopted his most solemn tone.

"Sure!"

"What are you doing with these..." He asked as his voice suddenly carried a menacing undertone and he held one of the bullets that spilled out from the magazines. "And I hope for your sake, you are honest."

"I-is something wrong?" Nikka asked as she suddenly felt really uncomfortable from what should be an obvious question with an obvious answer. "I-I am a witch... I am supposed to carry ammunition around just in case Neuroi showed up. Its my job to shoot them down."

"You have ten seconds to tell me something that is not from the last TV show you saw."

"TV show...? What's a T..."

"That does it." Jack snarled as he felt himself being made fun of. "You want to play games with me kid? We're doing this hard way then."

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Nika asked as she felt herself being picked up by the scruff of her collar. Despite how old the man was, he still managed to lift her, striker unit and all as though she was light as a feather.

"You tell me who you are." Jack said as his growl grinded out each syllable. "And what the hell your mission here is. You better tell this to me fast, or my patience is going to run out."

"Flight Sergeant Nikka Katajainen! 502nd Joint Fighter Wing! I was just on patrol earlier! Wh-why don't you believe me?! I am a witch! I have a... ow! Help! Help!"

"Okay kid! You know what? I am done playing games. You tell me who the hell you are carrying munitions for, and you tell me what the hell the..."

"Jack!" Ana called as suddenly the sounds of propellers began to approach. "We've got company!"

"Looks like her friends are here." The old man called as he pinned Nikka to the ground, firmly but not harshly as he grabbed her hands and tied them together with the cable ties. "Stay right there kid, and don't give me a reason to knock you out."

"Overwatch! We've got company!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Two of them." Morrison whispered over the comms as he saw the shapes in the distance home into on his location. Putting his tactical visor back on, he wasn't comfortable with the fact he'd be shooting at children, but at least he could make sure whatever he did, it wouldn't be a place where Ana or Mercy couldn't immediately take care of once this was done and said. Of course, if these kids with guns really were intent on shooting him as well, he would have no guarantee that they wouldn't try to blow him away. His pulse rifle was in his hands momentarily, much to the surprise of Nikka who stared at the firearm.

"What even is that?!" Nikka asked as she looked at the rifle. It looked like a rifle to her at least, but something about it seemed foreign, a bit out of this world even. That, and the mask the old man put on undoubtedly gave him the appearance of a soldier, or former soldier. All of this, coupled with tall and muscular appearance all came together as Nikka knew immediately this man was no civilian.

"It's called a pulse rifle kid, but you should probably know that." Jack sighed as he looked at Nikka. "You know kid, if had just told me what I wanted to know, we wouldn't have to do what we're about to do."

"But I was telling you the truth!"

"Humph. Likely story." Jack muttered angrily underneath his breath as he saw the approaching two figures. His sharp eyesight could tell from the distance they were roughly humanoid, and judging from the sounds of the propellers, they probably also had these... strikers... as well. The one thing that gave him a jolt of discomfort was the obvious shapes in their hands. Firearms.

"Children with guns." Ana sighed ruefully as she readied her biotic rifle and the sleeping darts. "I don't like this Jack."

"Me neither. Maybe these kids might be more willing to talk sense. But that's just me being hopeful. If things go wrong, put them to sleep."

"Understood." Ana nodded as she readied her dart gun. She nervously watched Jack walk up to the two approaching shapes, waving them over.

"Hey." Jack began in his gruff voice as he looked at the two girls that came down on their strikers. Judging from their facial expressions, they probably aren't happy with what was going with Nikka.

"What did you do to Nikka?!" The short one rasped out angrily at Jack as she saw her friend tied up. "Who are you two?! Speak now?!"

"You don't know me kid?" Jack asked, a bit surprised that his alias wasn't being used to identify him. If the 76 on his back, the tactical visor and the uniform weren't obvious as to who he was, he didn't know what what exactly would have identified him at that point. Then again, if this kid didn't know he was Soldier 76, that probably meant there'd be a smaller chance she'd try and call the police. The fact he was with Ana right now would mean someone may put two and two together if someone recognized her.

"No, I don't know you, old man! I don't care! I want to know why you tied up my friend!" The feisty girl demanded angrily in her shrill screech which reminded Jack exactly why he disliked most children. "You are going to let her go right now!"

"Or what kid?" Jack snapped back as his temper began to boil. "Here's a better idea, you tell me what I need to know, and you tell me something better than what your friend told me, and I let her go, and we both go home with no one the wiser. Deal?"

"What the hell do you possibly need to know?" The girl asked back as she glared angrily at Jack, lowering herself to be level with him. Something caught his eye and his brain racked to try and find a rational explanation.

"Where are we right now?" Jack asked.

"I told him he was in Orussia but he didn't believe me! How the heck could he be all the way here and not know where he is?" Nikka cried out dejectedly. "He just didn't believe me!"

"We're in Orussia... idiot." The girl huffed as she glared at Jack. "Specifically, Petersburg. Are you happy now?"

'She's saying it too...?' Jack thought to himself as her voice betrayed no lack of sincerity. 'Then... where the hell are we? Wait a moment... Orussia... Russia... Petersburg... Saint Petersburg... what the hell is going on?'

"Alright then. Thank you very much. I just have one more question." Jack said as his eye caught the weapon the other girl was holding.

"OH NO YOU DON'T." The girl exploded suddenly as she held her right at Morrison's face. "GIVE. NIKKA. BACK. NOW."

"You have 3 seconds to pull that away from my face, or I am going to hurt you. And I am going to hurt you badly. Three..."

"NIKKA."

"Two."

"DON'T THINK I WON'T KIC... WHOAAAAA!"

* * *

Hikari was shocked when she saw the old man grab Naoe's gun right by the barrel and practically use it as a lever to pummel her into the ground. Her first instinct was to help Naoe, but then she remembered that Naoe could take care of herself. It was Nikka who needed the most help. She went over to untie her, only for her path to be blocked by an old woman.

"Stop there dear." The old woman said as she held a gun straight at her. "I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want us to fight, but don't take another step closer."

"Why are you doing this?!" Hakari asked as she felt herself losing her cool. The sound of the old man pummeling Naoe was driving her over the edge, even though Naoe had only been mean to her ever since she got here. It was the fact these two old people had taken her new friend Nikka hostage which made her angry.

"We only wanted to know things about here." Ana nodded as she lowered her gun as though to placate the situation. "Promise me you won't do anything rash, and then we can all calm down once this situation has defused? And don't worry dear, we haven't done anything to your friend. If anything, we got her down from the tree."

"Wait... you were the ones who got me down?" Nikka asked as she looked at Ana.

"Shush little one. Let Jack and your friend settle things." Ana chuckled. "They both have quite the temper."

Although he got the initial advantage, Jack was surprised at just how strong this girl was proving to be as she wrestled her way out of his hold. Unlocking her strikers, Naoe managed to even weasel out of his grasp again as she threw a punch at him. Hikari looked on with concern as Ana smiled.

Jack was an old man. Sixty years of age, yet there wasn't a single fiber of his being that would ever falter him in a fight. She was angry, and while Jack himself was fuming from these damn kids, he was still calm and collected as he weaved through her punches with speed that surprised the witches, a combination of the fact he moved and ducked at paces no normal human could possibly keep up with, and the fact his tall frame, muscular build and age belied the power that he still had.

Side-stepping his opponent, Jack seized the girl in a headlock and positioned himself behind her. He considered putting her to sleep, but went against it as he pinned her to the ground, pressing his full weight and strength upon her.

"Get off of me, old man!" Naoe spat angrily as she felt herself being held to the ground.

"That's 'sir' to you kid." Jack said as he felt like he made his point. "Now, answer my final question, and we all can go on our ways."

"Fine! Fine! Ask your stupid question then!"

"What's the date today?"

"Date? Why the hell do y..."

"Date! Now!" Jack said as he pressed his knee down to discomfort, but not necessarily hurt her.

"July 15th!"

"Year too!"

"1944!"

And that was when Jack had his answer.

* * *

"July 15th, 1944." Jack Morrison, former commander of Overwatch and now Soldier 76 muttered in disbelief, partly to himself, and partly to his entire team through the comms as he got off Naoe who glared daggers at the old veteran.

"Ugh... Cursory analysis suggests that we have been sent in a different time." Winston's sheepish voice could be heard. "Remarkable, the Chronal Accelerator has functioned as a door into the past!"

"Yeah? Well open that damn door and send us back to the present." Jack growled, perhaps a bit too loudly as the three witches shot him a round of quizzical looks.

"Right... I'll have to get working on it asap. Ugh... this mean that we can be safe to all come back?"

"Yes. Regroup." Jack said as he walked over to Nikka and untied her. "Go home girls. We're done here."

"Yes, finally." Naoe spat as she grabbed Nikka, glaring hard at the old man who had wrestled her down. She wanted to punch him in the face and knock his teeth out, but something within her restrained her normally very aggressive side. She fumed quietly for a brief moment, until a gentle hand rested on her head and gently stroked her.

"There, there. There's no need to be upset." Ana smiled warmly at the angry witch. "Jack has a bit of a temper, and I am afraid you said a few things to upset him. Now, why don't you girls have a lovely day and go home? Its getting late."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Naoe glared back as they lifted Nikka away. Her hard expression softened though as she quietly uttered a goodbye to Ana.

"Children." The old lady laughed. "Ah, Jack, so what did you catch about them?"

"What did I catch about them? The fact that the short one is a bad tempered little brat that I would love to bend over my knee and teach her some manners?"

"Yes Jack, always highlighting the important things." Ana sighed. "Okay. How about this. They all had guns. Maybe not obvious enough, but did you see the markings on their... what are they called again... strikers? Did you?"

"Yeah? What about them." Jack asked, more to see if Ana realized the important detail rather than to ask about something he didn't notice.

"Reminds me of country insignias. Looks like our little girls are playing soldiers."

"That scares me." Jack sighed as she watched them fading away in the distance. "1944 did she say? So, the second world war is breaking out... this place is called Orussia rather than Russia... and so... that leaves us to guess who the enemy is. Those two girls? I'd say they looked Japanese. Japanese here in Russia? Unless Russia got stomped into the Earth, something tells me the political alliances of this war aren't the same."

"Why's that?"

"Remember when they were talking about a 'neuroi?'"

"Yeah? What's a Neuroi?"

"Russia is Orussia. Liberion? I bet that's America. What do you think a 'neuroi' is? It doesn't sound anything even vaguely familiar to me. There's only one thing I can think of we've ran into today, that doesn't even resemble anything we would know of at this time period."

"That black... omnic-like thing earlier today."

"Bingo. Something tells me that's a 'Neuroi'... and that is what this war is probably about. Let's regroup and then we'll talk about..."

His words were cut short as a metallic screech split the sky. In the distances, he could see the red beams shooting followed by distant explosions. 


	4. Chapter 4

In the distance, Jack Morrison could already see the black shape that was undoubtedly the Neuroi. Screeching and firing lasers in its almost mechanic pattern, the old veteran was slapped with memories of the Omnic crisis, and how the Omnic fliers would function during the war. His mind made a compelling case that the girls would be okay. They were weaving around, dodging and flying like experts with those strikers of theirs. Besides, given how troublesome they'd been, the soldier wasn't willing to help them too much. Even then, how would they help? Ana's biotic rifle at best had a range of 5000 meters. If he was to hazard a guess, that 'Neuroi' was probably at least 10,000 meters up. Of course, there was maybe one route he could take, but he didn't like it.

Old habits died hard they always said, and to Jack, he made his decision then and there. For as much as he disliked the notion of his team, he remembered everything. He remembered all the accusations made toward Overwatch, accusations like how Overwatch wasn't doing its job, accusations like Overwatch wasn't living up to its standard that it had set. If Overwatch couldn't even as much as follow its own ideals, what point was there to bringing it back?

As the rest of his team emerged from the woods, his eyes turned to Mercy immediately as he pointed right toward the battle in the distance, if you could even call it that. One bird had her wings already clipped before it started, and judging from the size of that Neuroi and remembering how much difficulty is poised to his own team, he wasn't about to allow a bunch of kids with guns and propeller packs fight this on their own.

"Mercy, you're the only one who can fly. Get yourself up there and make sure they'll be okay."

"On it." The doctor replied, feeling the wave of nostalgia as Jack was using callsigns again. "What about the rest of you?"

"We'll try and catch up and find a way to take it from the ground, but as far as we're concerned, you're the only one who can get up there. I want to make sure those damn kids make it home in one piece. Overwatch?! Let's move!"

* * *

To Dr. Ziegler, or Mercy as she was called, she didn't quite know what was more surreal about today. Part of her was still convinced that this whole thing was a big joke, that the whole conversation about how two girls gave the date to be 1944 was a fluke, and that there was going to be one big and frankly very unfunny explanation to this when they finished. The wiser side of her however, told her that was only wishful thinking. Deep down, she knew that there was a very rational and plausible explanation that something had seriously malfunctioned with Lena's chronal accelerator, and that all of this, was due to one giant mistake in science.

There was a gasp of surprise as Mercy sped right at the witches in the air. She could see the two girls, both of them beautiful and innocent looking, something radically different from what she expected from child soldiers. She smiled to them as her Valkyrie suit slowed where they were, one of them was carrying her friend who had broken equipment. Their other companion was higher up, locked in battle against the Neuroi.

"Whoa... you're fast." The one in the school uniform said as she held her friend. As typical of the appearance of the valkyrie suit, awe was something that she expected to garner from. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside when anyone she came to help would stare at her in that suit attentively, watching as the angelic figure came to be their guardian.

"That, I am." Mercy smiled warmly as she flew by the two of them. Not a single scratch on the two of them from the looks of it, which meant that her job would be easier with them. "Don't worry my dears, I am here to take care of you. I am a doctor."

"Doctor?! Are you a witch?!" The one in the sweater asked as she looked at her up and down. "Or an angel? You look too old to be a witch. What... what are you wearing though?"

Normally, any sane person would take offense when someone would tell them they were too old to look a certain thing, but the kindly doctor just laughed aside as she floated next to the two of them.

"I am just a doctor, dears." She said in her motherly voice as she looked up at the battle ahead. "And it looks like I may have work to do. Take yourselves home. I'll make sure your friend gets home too."

"Wait! We'll help too! You're a doctor right? And you're not armed! You'll need us to protect you from the Neuroi!"

Mercy couldn't argue with that, though she was inherently uncomfortable with the fact people who were young enough to be her children would act as escorts for her. The air grew thinner as they ascended altitude, causing the doctor to thank her lucky stars that the biotic systems within the Valkyrie suit meant that thinning air wouldn't pose a problem to her except for the discomfort. That said, she could tell those two probably weren't having a good time either as one of them took a deep breath. She knew exactly what to do.

"This isn't the same as oxygen, but it'll make sure your health can be pristine while up in high altitudes." Mercy called to them as her healing stream locked on to the one in the uniform who was carrying her friend in the sweater who immediately exhaled in basically relief. "Now, you're gonna have to be the ones who do the work. Cover me while I get to your friend!"

Mercy turned to the one with the pilot's jacket as the two of them got into similar altitude. To her horror, she could see a giant red beam flying straight for the girl. To her amazement and grand relief, a blue energy barrier opened right in front of her with what appeared to be runes set along within. Whether or not those runes meant anything, Mercy wasn't sure. Apparently these things existed in the second world war?

"Who are you?!" The one in the jacket asked as Mercy came right to her, barely avoiding quite a few of those beams. "And... oh... that feels nice!"

"Just a doctor and a friend!" Mercy smiled as a beam flew right over head. "Uh, we could use some help here!"

"Kanno!" Her friends called as they opened covering fire upon the Neuroi. The beams of the monstrosity began firing at them instead. Mercy's eye caught Kanno who turned to her and muttered a quick thanks. Raising her fist, a sigil appeared over the girl's hand which slowly transformed her fist white.

"I suppose I should boost you." The doctor said as her beam went from yellow to blue.

"What does that... oh... I feel... strong...!"

"Go get them Kanno." The doctor said with a smile. Her heart clenched a bit as she saw the girl dive straight for the Neuroi, only for her to punch straight through unharmed, the strange entity exploding momentarily in a flash of white substance.

"You did it!" The one in the sweater called happily to her friend as they joined together. A chorus of happy and victorious laughter followed as Mercy joined them. Their heads turned to her, each with smiles.

"And thank you too, Doctor..."

"Doctor Ziegler." The woman said as she hovered by them and began to eye them closely for any signs of injury. "I hope you are all well. Normally, upper atmosphere conditions tend to be detrimental for human health. Though judging from your looks, all of you are at optimal health."

"So... now that there isn't a Neuroi anymore..." The one with the sweater began as she remained held by her friend. "Are you a witch?"

"Witch? As like magic witch?" She asked, remembering that time she dressed up as a witch for Halloween.

"Yeah! Like us! Though... you are a bit old to be a witch aren't you...? Are you like 30?"

"Well girls, I am actually almost 40, but it is all very sweet of you to insist how young I look." The doctor said with a giggle. "Now how old are you lovely children?"

"Nikka and I are 15." Kanno said as she pointed at her friend in the sweater.

"And Karibuchi is 14." Nikka added.

'Too young to be fighting for my taste, but witches? As in witches with magic? Superstition... but...'

Remember what she saw, the doctor reasoned that magic may not have been implausible in that situation. Though... strange... world war two wasn't fought against a 'neuroi' enemy or with girls with magic. Hell, the doctor didn't even believe in magic, not even when Genji would call upon some so-called divine dragon to help him in his battles. There was always a scientific explanation to anything, and Mercy was certain she would find this one as well as Genji's sword in due time.

"I am not a witch. Just a doctor." Mercy answered finally. "Now, I am pleased to meet you, but I have to go back."

"Go back? Go back where? I was just about to ask if you wanted to have dinner with us. You are amazing! What squadron are you working with? And... if you aren't a witch... how do you fly?"

"This is the Valkyrie Suit. It works using anti-gravity propulsion and is more or less commanded by electrochemical senses sent by the nerves in my body." Seeing the confused looks she got, the doctor quickly added: "It flies by me thinking about wanting to fly."

A chorus of Ohs was her response.

"But where do you need to go then?" Nikka asked. "And how did you get your equipment?"

"Oh, I need to go back with my team. You've met them already."

"Wait a second... you're with THAT OLD GUY?!" Kanno suddenly erupted.

"Yes... he's my commanding officer." Mercy said awkwardly as the smile on the girl suddenly vanished into a scowl. "It would be very difficult to explain to you, but he is my leader."

"Ugh." She huffed. "Your commander is a jerk!"

"He actually was the one who told me to help you girls. Not that I wouldn't have come by own decision that is. Here, I feel like we've all have a big misunderstanding judging from how you met. How about you come down and talk to him again? Jack can be reasonable."

"I don't want to talk to him, or see his old, ugly face again!"

"Kanno..." Nikka muttered dejectedly as her weird animal ears dropped a bit, much to the eyebrow raising of Mercy. "They were the ones who got me down from that tree. I think we could at least maybe... you know... say something since we all got off on the wrong foot."

"He tied you up! He's not a nice man! Old people are at least supposed to be nice! He's not!"

"He'll be nice to you. Come on, I'll be there with you. At least I am nice, right?"

"Well yeah, you are." Kanno nodded in agreement. "Besides, I don't NEED to talk to him."

"You might actually. After all, weren't you just planning to ask me to join you? I would certainly need his permission if I wanted."

"Ugh... fine!" The girl rasped. "Let's go down there and talk to that old man again."

* * *

"Mission accomplished. And it looks like she's bring our little friends back." Ana chuckled as she took a seat. "Maybe if they behave this time, I'll share some of my candy."

"I can't even stand the taste of sugar at this age, and you still have CANDY with you? Well, to each their own I guess."

"Oi, and here come our friends!" Tracer snapped excitedly as the hyperactive Brit waved her hands at the four people coming down. "Oi, nice job out there Mercy!"

"Just doing my job." Mercy chuckled as she landed on her feet. "Jack, these girls have something to say to you."

Mentally groaning to himself, Morrison removed his mask as he did his best to put on what he thought would be a friendly face. In layman's terms, that would probably be the perfect poker face given that everyone knew Jack didn't smile. Not anymore that is. His eyes darted from the three girls, Kanno, Nikka and Karibuchi as he examined the three carefully.

"Alright. Spit it out." The man said as he eye Kanno the hardest. The other two, he gave them some decently welcoming expressions, at least by his standards.

There was a long and awkward pause as no one said anything. Instead, there was plenty of staring as the three girls looked around them. For the witches of the 502nd, it was now their turn to have a glimpse of the surreal as they saw everything around them.

A woman who liked an angel.

An old veteran who perceptually wore a frown.

An old woman with an eyepatch.

A young woman with some weird harness thing, and a pilot's jacket.

And then there was...

A monstrous, giant of a man underneath what looked like a ton of armor who towered over everyone.

A gorilla. Just... a gorilla with glasses.

Some man covered from head to toe in some kind of armor.

A really short but muscular man with a long beard and carrying an awful lot of metal.

It felt like being in a cross between a circus act and a comic book as there was only awkward gawking for several minutes before the giant stepped forward to break the silence causing a sharp intake of air to come from the three witches. Kneeling down to their height, the man peeled off his helmet.

Just as old as the commander and holding just as many scars, this old man was twice his size and looked like he could crush a man in his hands. Yet in his one good eye, there was a gentle kindness to it that made the three witches drop their breaths as they looked at him.

"Reinhardt." The Crusader introduced himself as he looked into the eyes of the girls. His hand came up to gently pet the children, who were probably surprised that they didn't have their heads crushed by his armored hand. He smiled at them as he rose to his full and imposing height as he pointed at them.

"Nikka... Kanno... Karibuchi." The giant said as he got their names right. "Its an honor to meet you! To slay the Neuroi was a GLORIOUS deed! Now, the rest of you, introduce your..."

"Can it big guy." Jack said as he stepped forward. "What did you three have to ask? Then maybe, we can get to introductions if I find it worth my while."

"Well..." Nikka began as she tried not to look him in the eye. "We were going to ask if we could invite Mercy over for dinner... she was really helpful and... Rall might want to talk to her... but seeing..."

"Yes, she's one of my people." Jack nodded. "And I have reasons to be concerned when you ask for MY squadmates."

"I... I see... it's just... she..."

"So. I will say yes, underneath one condition. Mercy can go with you, and meet whoever you plan on introducing to. She is accompanied by myself and two people here of MY choosing. Understand?"

"Alright then." Nikka says a bit unsurely as she looked at Kanno. Karibuchi had been silent almost the whole time.

"Then if that's accounted for, you tell us where this place is, and we'll be there before nightfall."

"Very well then, but how will you get there?"

"We have ways. Now get going and inform your CO you'll have company."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't trust them Jack?" Ana asked as the old woman examined the massive frown on her CO's face. It was well known at this point that the man called Soldier: 76 rarely smiled, but the Jack Morrison she knew always carried around with him that confident little smirk which meant he was prepared for whatever it was that laid ahead. Having fought Omnics, super-soldier assassins, his best friend turned into a homicidal maniac and more, the best Jack Morrison had to offer for this occasion was the same deep frown he had when he heard news of the public turning against Overwatch.

"Its not that I don't trust them." Jack began as he walked across the bridge and to the fortress in the center of the empty city. "Its that I hate it when kids play soldier."

"And what if by chance they really are soldiers?" Ana asked as she remembered Mercy's report.

"Then somebody, better give me a damn good explanation. Back in our normal world, kids get to play with toy guns. Not real ones."

"I suppose you'll have you answer soon then." Ana sighed as they crossed the bridge. Besides himself and Ana, Mercy had come along for the reason as being the only person these 'witches' actually wanted to see. After some careful thought, Jack had selected Reinhardt, not just because the man was one of his oldest friends and someone he knew he could rely on in any situation, but because he knew Reinhardt had been one of the most likable people he'd ever known in his long life. Regardless of the fact that the man had both the strength and ego of a hundred men, there were few people on the face of the earth that would find the crusader's personality to be disagreeable. The big man would have to be the natural choice.

The welcoming committee up ahead, well, to Jack's dismay was probably comprised of no one that was maybe even old enough to meet the minimum drinking age where he was from. It wasn't until when both groups were face to face that anyone said anything.

Although the story Kanno gave her probably sounded something akin to a tall tale Nikka might have made up on the fly to excuse her broken striker, Rall had decided to MAYBE give the three that came back the benefit of the doubt once they insisted their story was true. It wasn't that Rall would ever doubt her witches when they came to her with stories, it was just that something like what Kanno had managed to spin this time sounded maybe just a BIT over the top. To mostly her surprise, it was looking like what the Fuso had said was largely true.

Looking over from the armored giant, to the angelic looking doctor, to the old woman in the eyepatch and finally, to the leader-looking figure in the center, Rall approached the four in the same manner she would approach another officer. Throwing up her salute in flawless fashion, she immediately locked eyes with Jack, the leader of this band as she made introductions.

"Squadron Leader Gundula Rall, Commander of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. At your service."

"Colonel Jack Morrison, Commander of Overwatch. It is a pleasure to meet you miss." The old man looked back. Her? A Squadron Leader? Where are all the adults here who are ACTUALLY supposed to be fighting in wars?

"I had made sure the kitchen staff would prepare enough food for us to talk over. I had heard a report from my witches, and I think its best if we get to know each other in person. If we don't tarry, then we can probably finish before tonight."

"Very well then. Not that I would plan to stay for long." Jack nodded as he learned over and whispered to Ana. "Has Winston finished figuring whatever it is he caused?"

"He's working on it Jack. Don't worry, we all want to go back to the normal world."

* * *

Seated exactly across from Jack Morrison, Gundula Rall prepped herself as her soft blue eyes met the hard ice which was Jack's. Old as he was, there was no denying that he still had a lot of power left in his body judging from his well-built physique. Not quite one who would make assumptions from appearances, Rall at least knew just how one could find out about someone looking at appearances alone. The scars on his face told the story of the wars he fought in. His constant frown, the way he always observed his surroundings, and the way he looked at new people he was with told her he had little trust for anyone. Even the way he looked at his food, it was almost like he was expecting his chicken to grab a knife and start stabbing him.

It was for this reason that many of the 502nd didn't make eye contact with him. He clearly didn't want to be here, he clearly didn't like anyone. Who wanted to even look at a scarred, old guy who only knew how to be angry, or pissed off? His very presence was like a shadow, creating a cloak of tension within the room as Kanno occasionally glared daggers at him when he wasn't looking. Or at least, when she thought he wasn't looking. Of course, being old, and probably a bit wiser than the rather aggressive Fuso, Morrison didn't make any responses.

If Gundalla had to guess, Jack Morrison was a man in his 60s. If you could get past the scars, the man was perhaps still a silver fox as his hair didn't share the same youthfulness his body seemed to have kept. The years probably hadn't been too kind this man, given his constant scowling, his scars and the way he looked at everyone. He had his friends who would converse with him, even making idle chitchat with him and he would reply politely, at times, even warmly. Maybe a piece of him had been destroyed in whatever war he fought, a piece which made it so he had some hard issues looking at other people, but here he was, still having friends. Two other elders, and an angel-looking like doctor.

"So." Gundalla began as she broke the silence once dinner was finished and the plates were cleared. Anxious glances turned her way as she looked up and smiled cordially at Jack who looked up and gazed into her eyes. "Colonel Morrison, I was wondering if you could tell us more about yourself. Judging from your accent, I would assume you're from Liberion and probably affiliated with a Liberion division... though your squadmates Dr. Ziegler and Reinhardt seem to have accents originating from Karlsland. Is your division a multi-national effort?"

"Can someone get me a globe? Or a world map?" Soldier 76 asked. Momentarily, Georgette rose from her chair and came back minutes later with a map from the Operations room and spread it out along the table. Quizzical faces looked at Jack as he stood up, hands planted on the map as his eyebrows furled at the country names. They all seemed foreign to him, yet familiar. Rubbing his knuckles against his forehead and wondering what the hell Winston managed to do to history, the man finally pointed toward the unfamiliar looking landmass that was supposed to be his United States of America.

"Overwatch. Overwatch is what our organization was called and it was created by what would be called the United Nations." Jack began.

"Overwatch? United Nations...?" Hikari's voice chimed in. "Those aren't things I know of..."

"No, they aren't. Now if you would like to learn more, I suggest you remain listening rather than speaking." Jack flickered with annoyance. "Now then? Where was I? Yes, United Nations and Overwatch. Neither of them exist right now, and they won't exist until probably 1945, and in the case of Overwatch, over one hundred years from now."

"Ex-excuse me?" Someone else pipped up. "Look, who do you think you are... time travelers or something?"

"Precisely as a matter of fact." Jack quipped as though what she had just offered was fact. "We are in deed, more or less time travelers, though our war was a bit different from yours. Details? I am not offering that quite just yet."

"So... if what you're saying is true... then... what's the future like?!"

* * *

The Romans waged war to gather slaves and wealth. Spain built an empire from its lust for gold and territory. Hitler shaped a battered Germany into an economic superpower. They say war never changes.

But war changed this time. Humanity did not struggle among itself, but from a force without.

Rising from their factories, the Omnics, once cherished and praised for their adaptability in servitude were now cursed and feared as the bane and scourge of humanity. But as our enemy adapted and changed in order to better destroy us, we too understood that the only survivors of this conflict would be the ones who would adapt.

From America, the Super Soldier program bred the finest and most elite warriors that were formerly thought to have been only possible in the folds of fiction.

From Russia, the Svyatogor rose again in the form of titanic war machines. The hero of the past was transformed into the bulwark of the present, controlled by human flesh and human will in the war against the Omnic.

From Korea, the Mobile Exo-force of the Korean army recruited bright young minds to pilot and operate its machines, eventually diving into the heat of battle to fight the Omnic threat.

From Germany, the Crusaders were anointed in their armor and transformed through their regimen as they became the bulwark against the omnic terror, the defenders of humanity.

Yet for the power we held standing apart, we could not have been stronger united. From the United Nations of Earth, came Overwatch. Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities.

We turned the war, securing peace for a generation.

And then we saw it again, falling once more into chaos.

* * *

There was silence as Jack finally finished. No one said a word as the old man leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply.

"At least you all learned to not fight each other in 1945. Back in our time, we're still killing each other after Overwatch supposedly did its job with global peace. That is the world we came from, and it is the world I know. The world I've fought for ever since I was around your ages."

Sitting back down, the old man's eyes darted around the quiet table.

"Now... that is over with." Mercy began with a nervous chuckle as she looked around. "So, I think you girls are all very lovely, and it was very nice of you to invite us here to eat. So... umm... now why don't we change pace actually..."

"Good idea." Gundula nodded as she remembered the whole point of this meeting was because of the angel-looking woman. She certainly wasn't a witch, which given the circumstances, could have been an excellent explanation to what she had managed to accomplish. However, now that it came to light that these people were apparently time travelers, then Rall could easily hazard a guess that most of Mercy's feats came from the fact she was utilizing superior technology than what they had today.

"Ah, so like Jack to talk about unpleasant things after a meal." Ana chuckled as she drank a sip of tea. "I think it was all very kind of you to have us here, even though you're all fighting a war, so I think I might as well as show my own courtesy and perhaps bake a few treats for you before we go."

"Actually... before you go... though hopefully that's a while from now..." Rossman began. "We've had a telegraph from Brass. They would actually be interesting in meeting you. Now, we had to report this meeting to the higher-ups, and it turned out, they're actually interested in having a chat with you Colonel Morrison."

"A chat with us huh? And what exactly do they care to know?" The old man asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, they happen to know your team destroyed a Neuroi. The manner of its destruction... perhaps a bit flamboyant does note a degree of competency on your part that far outstrips any known soldier who isn't a witch."

"And how exactly do you know we even destroyed a Neuroi?" Jack's eyes narrowed more.

"Ah, my friend. Why should we withhold our tales and deeds of GLORY?!" A familiar voice piped up. "It is not a good gesture for us to keep information about ourselves to our hosts!"

Jack wasn't quite sure if he wanted to be angry with Reinhardt as he thought about what he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"That concludes my report, Marshall Mannerheim." Rall finished as her eyes rested upon the two Marshals which had called them here for this meeting. Rossman, her usual right-hand stood beside her as usual. Jack Morrison, stood to the left of her, his eyes betraying no emotion as he continued to wear his famous frown. Marshal Manstein of the Karlsland Army glanced at the burly soldier who he had been informed about, before cutting to his point.

"A new army group with formed at Petersburg." The Marshal began as he examined the man called Jack Morrison. Details were fuzzy about this man, a thing that no military commander would ever like. Powerfully built despite his advanced age, the Marshal would have been incredulous at anyone else telling him even a quarter of the things the 502nd had informed him about yet he had no reason to ever see why Rall would fabricate such an outlandish tale unless if she believed it held some truth to it herself. Indeed, seeing this man, a bit of credibility to the situation was restored as his eyes locked with the hard face of the veteran.

"A Petersburg army group? Rossman asked, perhaps a bit uncertain at the decision.

"We've decided to bring the Allied Force's might to bear against the Grigori Nest. Thus, we need a new army group."

"So, it's finally time for a counter attack?" Rall asked, betraying no thoughts of her own.

"Suomus will be helping as well, but you, the 502nd, will be the primary force." Marshall Mannerheim explained.

"Our unit?"

"Yes, I'll brief you details at a later date."

"Understood." The two witches replied in unison.

"By the way..."Marshal Manstein began as his eyes finally darted toward Jack. "Two more things."

* * *

"Jack Morrison, we have heard about your exploits in the detailed report written by Major Rall following the events of the past few days. As of now, we only have word of mouth confirmation that the story you gave us is true from Rall, the rest of the 502nd and presumably your squadmates. Normally, we would dismiss such claims as lunacy, but given that it had come from someone as distinguished as Rall herself, perhaps we may be willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Now, is it true you had eliminated a Neuroi ground-unit?"

"Neuroi." Jack echoed as he remembered the almost mechanical like entity which his team had fought. Its regeneration properties made it a difficult enemy, reminding him of someone he knew very well, though overall his team had managed to handle it swiftly and efficiently like Overwatch was meant to do. "Yes, we eliminated one of their ground units. If you wish for me to see my log about the engagement, I can certainly give you one."

"That will not be necessary. The only question we have posed for you as of now is how much combat experience do you have, and against what sort of enemy? It is to our understanding you may have fought an enemy somewhat similar to the Neuroi."

"That is true. The foe of my wars had been the omnics, and they do behavior eerily similar to these Neuroi, which I am going to have to check out myself later. Experience wise? Well, I've been fighting for over forty years."

There was a nod from both Marshals as they leaned closer to one another, whispering things to each other. Scents of uncertainty betrayed their conversation as Jack's eyes narrowed again. After a while, the two of them looked back up at the former commander of Overwatch.

"Although there is supposed to be a procedure as to how we appoint commanders, we would actually like to offer command of the army group in Petersburg to you. You will be granted the rank of Colonel and command any ground elements we prepare for the coming assault. You will however be sharing facilities with the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing."

Jack flickered a bit at the last part as he maintained his normal frown.

"And what if I say no... to this generous offer? I hope you gentlemen aren't forgetting the fact this isn't my war. This isn't my fight, and this isn't even my time or maybe even my world. Why exactly should I help?"

Jack had to say, he was impressed with the fact he actually didn't catch anyone off guard with his response. The two Marshals looked at him calmly, understandingly before Manstein closed his eyes and responded.

"Its not your fight. Its not your war. We don't expect you to help. We only wanted to throw that offer because we understood your ability. If you are half the soldier some of the others are hoping, you can maybe even hold as much impact as witches have had in this war."

Jack noted that the last sentence caused both Rossman and Rall to tense up.

"You're right. Its not my war." Jack said as he paused a bit. "But I know what it feels like to have your home taken from you. I know what this type of war means. I know what type of enemy the Neuroi are, and what exactly they plan on doing. So even though this ain't my war, I am going to step up and see that it damn well finishes the way we'd like it too. Count me in."

"Welcome aboard... Colonel Morrison."

* * *

The sun was hardly up when Hikari began her running like she did every morning. Gently panting through her brisk pace, Hikari let her stamina work its course as she continued training. She harder she worked, the better she would become, and that's what she was going to be aiming for. How else was she going to get stronger, if she wanted to contribute as much as her sister to the team? She made a mental note to do jumping jacks and the crossing-the-river trick her sister always did.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt the footfalls behind her. Loud as they were, whomever was running was definitely fast. Very fast. Turning to her left, she saw Jack run right past her, amazed at exactly just how fast he could run as she put on an extra burst of speed. To her dismay, just a few minutes the old soldier had already come back and was passing her again.

And again.

And again.

Deciding to maybe move on to doing jumping jacks, Hikari left the path just as Jack was about to lap her a fifth time. Shaking her head in disbelief, the girl looked up and smiled at Morrison.

"Jack, you're really fast!"

"That's either sir or Colonel Morrison to you kid." The old man answered gruffly as he peeled off his tactical visor and put it in his uniform pocket. Carrying a poker face, which probably meant he was in a good mood for the time being, the old man glanced over to the girl.

"You done already kid?"

"Well, I have to do push ups. Then jumping jacks." Hikari said before hastily adding on 'sir'. "I have to train you see, so I can become more powerful."

"Eh, you're pretty fast for your age. But then again, could be that magic stuff." The man muttered as he squatted beside where Hikari was beginning to do her push ups. "Alright kid, how many do you think I can do?"

"I can do about a hundred twenty."

"Hundred twenty? Not bad. When I was your age, I could do maybe about that number. Of course, when I was a young man, I did over a thousand ever morning and every night individually."

Walking over and grabbing a mug of coffee he had left at a bench, the old veteran walked back as he looked at Hikari again, remembering the conversation that occurred last night on the plane.

"Work hard kid." Jack said as he began to walk away.

"Wait! J... Colonel Morrison!"

"What is it?"

"How do you run so fast?" Hikari asked as the old man stopped for a second to hear her out. "How much did you train?"

"Effort kid. Nothing like putting your mind into doing something so it happens. You've got a good pace, keeping working at it."

* * *

"Winston!" Jack called as he entered the hangar of the airbase. Following the events of last night, Winston had opted to stay in the hanger room where he found himself to be most comfortable as opposed to traditional living quarters which humans would have liked. The fact that he was a gorilla of course meant he got quite the attention when he had arrived, and though not all of it was negative, the scientist was pretty fed up with all the witches and ground crew offering him bananas. Being alone in the hangar wasn't all that bad, as it reminded him of the time he stayed at Gibraltar and the fact that he had quite the space to himself for his work.

"Right here sir!" Winston called as he hopped down from the catwalks, landing right next to his CO. The veteran nodded as Winston threw him a salute, just like old times. "I've been analyzing the Chronal Accelerator and I am in the process of developing theories to how we can fix and reverse its effect. To that note however, I have also taken the liberty of studying the context of this period."

"I've already read up my share of what went on." Jack nodded. "I just want to know how long is it till we can actually return to the normal world."

"Well... umm... a long time sir. Cursory analysis indicates whatever happened was an entirely unforeseen circumstance, to which I must apologize for as this predicament was the result of my responsibility."

"Don't sweat it Winston. Do your job and do it well. How's everyone doing by the way?"

"Well sir. I am using this hangar bay, which is mostly vacant most of the time to conduct my research and because that, well, it hides me from all the bananas that they give me. Reinhardt and Ana have both been doing well, I know the fact that the 502nd seems to adore those two very much. If you permit me to saying this, I know for a fact you're not really well-liked among us."

"I don't give a damn. Back to the status report soldier."

"Right! Sorry, sir. Tracer and Mercy have gotten along well with everyone else, though Torbjorn... I even haven't been seeing him around while I know Genji seems to actually avoid everyone all together. Heck, most of the 502nd don't even know his name."

"Humph. I am not really caring about what their opinion of us is. I am caring about how our squadmates feel right now. Morale needs to be kept up."

"Well if I may sir, how likable one finds themselves around 'younger' people tends to impact morale heavily. It may not be in your case, but I know it has done much positive things for Reinhardt, Ana, Tracer and Mercy. I have considered myself to take a break and perhaps get to know the people we'll be with, even if it means stomaching all the bananas."

"You do you Winston. I don't need the approval of others."

"Uh... Commander... with all due respect... Overwatch had been shut down because of...

"I know. I know. And that is why we don't need the approval of others." The Commander of Overwatch replied as he walked away. He wanted breakfast.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Jack went outside. He had found a few private places to quietly train to himself without being interrupted by either the witches or some of the other crew. After a morning of exercises and an afternoon of keeping his aim steady, Jack was ready again to run another few laps as he walked outside. Hikari from earlier was outside next to the monument with that Rossman girl. Curious, Morrison went over to check out what they were doing.

By the time he arrived, Rossman was already walking away. Jack looked at Hikari who was knocked flat on her behind, looking distantly at the hat all the way stuck on top of the monument. Spotting Jack out of the corner of her eye, the girl turned to him.

"Hi Ja... Colonel Morrison." Hikari said as she caught herself this time.

"Hey kid. Something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to get the hat." Hikari said as she jumped on the pillar again, falling and once more landing on her butt painfully.

"And if you don't...?"

"It won't happen." Hikari said against as she promptly hit the ground on her butt. "Ja... Sir... can we train later after this week?"

"Sure kid." Soldier said. "By the way, I believe in you. They'll need you here."


End file.
